dmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Mustard
Dylan Anthony Mustard, (born March 21st 1996), is a American YouTube personality. Most popularly known for his infamous "Judas (Dylan Mustard Cover)" and the "Thrift Shop Twerk Video" (which was deleted after almost 1000 views and negative comments). Dylan Mustard is also a American recording artist/songwriter with demos including "Supreme" and "Green Flame". Dylan Mustard has also contributed to making the film series of "The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap" DylanMustardLive On March 3rd 2009 Dylan Mustard of small town Port Huron was welcomed to the world of YouTube videos with the episode "DylanMustardLive Episode 1" which was on the YouTube Channel named "DylanMustardLive" the video has had over 300 views from his home-town and other areas including Mexico. The next episodes "Kitty Kaitey in the Morning" and "You Know You Go To Get Your Grandma and You Get Attacked by Cars and Zombies" which both included Dylan Mustard's sister Carissa Mustard. Next was the intro to new members of the "DML crew" including Erin Lee and Austin Militun. After a year of not releasing any new videos or no Dylan began releasing never before seen videos that didn't make the cut for Season 2 of DylanMustardLive. Next was a new way of seeing Dylan. Dylan began to grow up before the YouTube eyes. The videos "The Telephone Effect: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap" and "Jane goes to the Park" were Dylan's most mature and different videos. Part I included Dylan's friends Austin (who portrayed "The Dog" and "Copper Boy"), and Matt (who played a farmer). The next video involved Casey Rose portraying her character "Jane Doe" which was a "Ghetto, Rude 4 year old", who seemed to be Dylan's most mature audience with swearing involved in the video. Sadly the video was Dylan's least popular video on his page. Another video with the name "The Adventures of Starfield and Garfield" or "TAOGAS" featured Dylan and two close friends' adventures in the mall. Characters Portrayed * Dylan in The Telephone Effect: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap * Dylan in The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Part II: Wunderland * Dylan in The Wizard Saga Part III: The Huntsman * Starfield in The Adventures of Starfield and Garfield * Himself in ** You Know You Go To Get Your Grandma and You Get Attacked by Cars and Zombies ** Kitty Kaitey in the Morning ** Jane goes to the Park ** My Horses. WHY? ** Judas (Dylan Mustard Cover) 2011-2012 Dylan Mustard was at the top with his videos. But sadly Dylan slowly drifted away from the videos and went into quietness. Dylan became more famous for his outlandish new style and many different hair styles. in 2011 Dylan stayed under the radar making his more real life almost art. In 2012 Dylan promised a "return next year" Dylan returned with a video named "My Horses. WHY?" which premiered August 31st 2012. 2013 Filmography In the summer of 2013, Dylan released o YouTube movie, The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Part II: Wunderland, which is the obvious sequel to The Telephone Effect: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap. The film was a comedic rip-off of Alice in Wonderland, which starred Dylan reprising his role as himself, with other friends playing other characters like Erin Lee playing the role of Alice, Zoe Grace as The Red Queen, Hannah Taylor as The White Queen, Ashton Travis as The Cheshire Cat/The Cat, and numerous other characters. There is a planned Part III that would take place again in Wunderland, two weeks (in Wunderland Time, but three years in Earth time) prior to the events after Part II. The film will have a more serious feel to it, and will be a kinda rip-off of Snow White and the Huntsman, and will feature a "new threat" taking the place of a fallen character and destroying Wunderland for revenge. It is rumored to start filming late August, through the Winter, and possibly spring of 2014. It is also rumored that there will be a Part IV. The working title for Part III is The Wizard Saga Part III: The Huntsman. 2014 TBA 2015 Dylan announced via his Twitter account that he greatly expressed bringing back Dylan Mustard Live. "Fuck it im gonna bring back DML" — harry potter (@hotelgaga) https://twitter.com/hotelgaga/status/573230151196155904 "#DML" — harry potter (@hotelgaga) https://twitter.com/hotelgaga/status/573230403970052096 "Im so excited to bring DML back I just don't know what im gonna do" — harry potter (@hotelgaga) https://twitter.com/hotelgaga/status/573230554239410178 "#DylanMustardLiveTheMovie" — harry potter (@hotelgaga) https://twitter.com/hotelgaga/status/573231949134864384 "YAS casey is on board for DML omg" — harry potter (@hotelgaga) https://twitter.com/hotelgaga/status/573235647231750146 "getting the DML cast back together" — harry potter (@hotelgaga) https://twitter.com/hotelgaga/status/573235694115655680 He is also very excited about Lady Gaga joining the cast of "American Horror Story: Hotel". Notes *His Twitter and Instagram accounts. Category:Actors Category:Dylan Mustard